Such a pump means is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,895. In the known pump means, the bores are parallel to the axis of rotation, whereby the inlet opening of the pump means for pumped material consists of an upwardly facing opening in a channel provided in one of the above-mentioned guiding members, said channel having a curvature of about 90.degree.. The upwardly-facing inlet opening makes possible a feeding in which the material is transported by its own weight.
On the other hand the curvature of the inlet channel involves a risk of congestion of material in the curved channel portion if the pump means is used for a mixture of a fluid and coarse-grained particles, for example carbon particles.
With a pump means according to the invention, the intention is to be able to pump such a mixture without the risk of congestion. The object is to provide a pump means in which the rotor body is formed in such a manner that the inlet channel for the pumped material is straight or only slightly curved and, at the same time, makes it possible to utilize the force of gravity for the feeding procedure.
With such a design of the rotor body, the advantage is also obtained that, instead of using a bearing means surrounding the whole rotor body, the rotor body can be journalled by means of two bearings surrounding one shaft end each.